Allies and Avengers
by SuperBookNerd1276
Summary: The Avengers are on the hunt for a powerful new ally, Spiderman. What happens if Spiderman doesn't want to be an Avenger? Will they be able to gain the young superhero's trust? Find out in Allies and Avengers. I don't own Spiderman or the Avengers. :'(
1. Finding the Unknown

Chapter 1

Peter lowered himself quietly down on his web. In front of him, two men dressed in black head to toe were cornering an old lady in a dark alleyway. "Just – hic – hand over – hic – the purse – hic – and we'll go – hic – away!" Peter could smell the pungent aroma of beer radiating from them.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady; is it?" The purse snatchers whipped around, obviously surprised at the voice behind them.

"Natasha, you own me ten bucks. Told you the Spidey-Guy would come!" The alcoholic on the right said triumphantly.

"Oh shut up, Clint." To Peter's great surprise, the old lady in the back answered. The lack of sleep must be starting to take its toll, Peter thought. There is no way such a sweet old lady could know these people. Suddenly, all three of their forms started to ripple as if they were Jell-O. The rippling subsided, but Peter was no longer looking at two alcoholics and a frail old lady. He was staring at a three completely different people. The guy on the left was now a tall, bald African-American man sporting an eyepatch and a black trench coat. The other guy, Clint, became a somewhat hawk-like man with dirty blonde hair, a black and purple uniform, and a bow. Where the old woman was standing, there was now a young female with fierce red hair and a very tight jumpsuit. _How did they do that? Unless they're shape shifters…_ Peter thought.He had fought some outrageous creatures since he became Spiderman, including a giant, evil lizard, so shape shifters weren't out of the question.

"Electronic face distortion mask." The African-American man deadpanned, as if reading Peter's mind. He took a step forward, sending his spidey senses into overdrive. "Name's Nick Fury, director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Spiderman, we're going to need you to come with us."

 _Two Days Earlier_

"You want us to do _what_?" Clint was used to doing some pretty strange things for the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but apprehending someone who seemed to be doing only good for the people of New York was by far the weirdest.

"I told you. The Council has decided that the masked vigilante, Spiderman, needs to be taken in to be questioned. He could be a valuable asset to the Avengers, and we could use another powerful ally." Clint looked around the room and could tell that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the new mission. Steve was squirming in his seat, Tony was subconsciously tapping his fingers nervously on the table, and Bruce was wiping his glasses for the hundredth time. Even Natasha didn't have her usual fierce determination look on her face. "Look, I don't want to do this either, but the Council has made up their minds," Fury paused as his eyes surveyed everyone in the room. "There is nothing I can do about it."

"Well if there isn't anything Eye-Patch can do, we might as well just get on with it," Tony sighed. He picked up the target analysis Fury had provided on Spiderman. Inside was a single sheet of paper. "Name: Unknown. Family: Unknown. Height: 6'1". Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Brown," Tony read. "For a super-secret organization that knows everything, you certainly know nothing about Spiderman. How are we going to catch him?"

"Well, since he obviously has a thing for petty crime, why don't we stage a fake crime and capture him then?" Bruce said looking up from wiping away an unseen spot on his glasses. Everyone stared at Bruce, and he blushed.

"Well we might as well start getting ready," Steve said. "Avengers Assemble."


	2. Tricks And Techniques

Chapter 3

"Spiderman, we're going to need you to come with us."

Peter's spidey sense had went from a dull throbbing to an excruciating pain; it felt like someone had slammed his head against a brick wall several times. "You seem like a very nice person Mr. Cyclopes, but I'm going to say no." With that, Spiderman fired a web at a nearby building and swung away.

Natasha put her hand to her earpiece. "Captain, he's coming your way."

"Roger that."

As he swung away, Peter's enhanced hearing picked up the redhead calling in for back up. _Great._ Peter didn't have much of a chance to think about who the Captain was because moments later, a red and blue Frisbee slammed into him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Stunned, Peter fell to the ground. The Frisbee rebounded like a boomerang into the owner's hands. The figure walked over to Spiderman who was sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air. "Son, back down. I don't want to hurt you." Spiderman turned to get a better view of his attacker. Peter saw that the Frisbee was actually the famous shield of Captain America.

"Captain America?" Peter was taken aback. Were all of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes attacking him? The man bent over the hero and reached down to help him up. Unfortunately, Captain America let his guard down, and Spiderman took the opportunity to swing his leg and knock Cap's feet out from underneath him. Nimbly, Peter stood up and shot multiple webs at his opponent, thoroughly sticking him to the ground. "No, you stand down, solider," he hissed as he webbed the Avenger to the ground.

Peter, once again, swung away. He couldn't go home or to Gwen's; there might be more people who would track him there and endanger them. Peter only had one option left, and he despised it. _The sewers._

Captain America watched as Spiderman swung down the street and out of his sight. He couldn't chase him – the webbing was too strong – and he couldn't move his hand to turn on his earpiece. "Well, you're in quite the _sticky_ situation," a mocking voice said from behind him. _Tony._

"Just get me out of here without the sarcastic comments, or else the webs won't be the only thing breaking."

"Spoilsport. Why do you suck the fun out of everything?" Tony whined. "JARVIS, execute command 167, Rip One Lose." A tiny laser from the tip of Tony's finger cut the strands of webbing restraining the Captain. Once he was free, Cap took a moment to admire Spiderman's handiwork.

"His technique was amazing. I've never seen anything like it. No one has ever been able to beat me before," Cap told Tony though he wasn't paying much attention.

"Not to mention the webbing. It seems to be real spider's silk. JARVIS, take a fiber sample and analyze the chemical structure," Tony said distractedly.

"Avengers, we're going to need backup. Meet us here at the coordinates I'm sending you now. This guy is much harder to catch than we thought," Captain America spoke into his earpiece.


End file.
